Acts Facts
I AM STILL WORKING ON EDITING THIS TO MAKE IT LOOK GOOD. IT'LL TAKE A WHILE. PLEASE BE PATIENT. 1. What does Theophilus mean? Lover of God or friend of God 2. What is the promise of the Father? The Holy Spirit Joel 2:28-32 OT promise Batptism 2 Cor 12:13 Eph 4:5 How much does the Holy Spirit control you? But what is controlling you? 3. What chapters in John teach the doctrine of the Holy Spirit? Jn. 7:37- He had not been glorified Jn. 14 Jn. 15 Jn.16 4. What did the disciples ask Jesus in 1:6? Is it time to restore the kingdom to Israel 5. What was Christ’s response? not for you to know time or the seasons 6. Is Acts 1:8 demographic or geographic? Both! 7. How many disciples were gathered in Jerusalem in Chapter 1? about 120 8. According to Peter, what were the two prerequisites to being an apostle? Beginning with the baptism of John Witness the Assention 9. What were the three evidences of the Holy Spirit’s coming? Sound like of rushing wind Flames of fire Speaking in tongues 10. What was the result of the H.S. coming? Every man heard in his mother language 11. What was the O.T. passage Peter used in his message which he preached to the crowd in Chapter 2? Joel 2.28-32 12. Christ was delivered up by what according to 2:23? the predetermined counsel and foreknowledge of God 13. What is the passage containing the components of the gospel message? Lk. 24. 46-48 14. What are the five components of the gospel message? Suffering death The resurrection Repentance Forgiveness Proclamation to all nations 15. What has God made Jesus according to 2:36? Lord- master Christ- anointed one 16. What determines who was baptized according to 2:41? Gladly received His word – heard and believed 17. What things did the new Christians continue steadfastly ''in ''according to 2:42? Apostles’ Doctrine Fellowship Breaking of bread Prayer 18. Should we have all things in common today? Why did they do it then? No, travelers only planned to stay from Passover to Pentecost 2 Thess. 3.10-12 19. What four O.T. passages talk about tongues? Genesis 9;11 Deuteronomy 28 Isaiah 28 Jeremiah 5 20. What four things remain true when we study these O.T. passages about tongues? God Has a Message The people reject God’s message Tongues always sign of judgment Dispersion is the result 21. How do we know tongues were a sign to unsaved Jews? 1 Cor.14.21,22 “this people” referring to the Israelites 22. What was the result of the lame man being healed in 3:10? Filled with wonder and amazement & glorified God 23. Whom did the people of deny in 3:14? a. The Holy One b. The Righteous 24. Whom did the Israelites kill? Prince of Life 25. Peter quotes Moses with respect to what passage? Deut. 18.15 26. Why were the Priests, Sadducees, and Captain of the temple grieved with the apostles? The Disciples where teaching and preaching the resurrection 27. After the lame man was healed, how many became part of the Church? About 5000 men (vs.4) 28. Of what two things does Peter boldly accuse the leaders? a. crucified the Christ b. rejection of the cornerstone Eph. 2 29. What does Acts 4:12 teach? salvation through Christ alone Jn. 14.6 30. What did religious leaders perceive when they noted the boldness of Peter and John? They had been with Jesus 31. What principle do we understand from Acts 4:19 and 5:29? That obedience to God is over obedience to man 32. In their prayer of thanksgiving for persecution, what did the disciples ask for? With all boldness they would speak the Word of God 33. What does Barnabas mean? 4:36 The son of consolation 34. What was the result of the divine discipline of Chapter 5? Great fear came upon all the church 35. Why were the Sadducees filled with indignation? They were jealous of the apostles power to heal & draw a crowd 36. God has exalted Christ to be two things. What are they according to 5:31? a. Prince b. Savior 37. Who counseled caution when the council wanted to kill the apostles and what was his counsel in a nutshell? a. Gamaliel. b. Leave them alone if they are works of men it will past c. if they are of God you will be fighting God not man! 38. Why did the apostles leave the council rejoicing? that they were counted worthy to suffer for Christ sake 39. What did they do daily? they teach and preached Jesus Christ 40. Who were the Grecians and who were the Hebrews? a. Greek in culture b. Widows c. Jewish in culture 41. What was not reasonable for the Apostles to do? a. Leave the word of God b. Serve tables 42. What were the qualifications for the men who were chosen in Chapter 6? a. Honest report b. Full of the H.S. c. Wisdom 43. What would the Apostles give themselves to? a. Prayer b. Ministry of the Word 44. How is Stephen described? a. Full of faith b. Full of the Holy Spirit 45. What were the Hellenistic Jews not able to resist in the person of Stephen? a. Wisdom b. Spirit 46. What did the false witnesses accuse Stephen of speaking against? a. Against Moses b. Against God c. The holy place d. The law 47. What did Stephen do particularly in Chapter 7? Preached a message to the Jews based on Jewish history 48. Of what does Stephen accuse his listeners in 7:51? Resisting the Holy Spirit 49. What did he say they had done to the Just One? a. betrayed b. murdered 50. What was the result of his message in 7:54? a. Cut to the heart b. Gnashed their teeth 51. What may be a reason Jesus was standing instead of sitting, as is his usual position, as portrayed in the Scriptures? To receive Stephen 52. In what two ways did Stephen in his death resemble his Lord in His death? a. Askes God to Receive his spirit Lk. b. Prays that this not be laid to their charge Lk. 53. Who agreed to the death of Stephen and kept the clothes of the stoners? Saul 54. What was the result of the great persecution? The church was dispersed(miracles) 55. What was Simon the magician called by the people of Samaria? “This man is the great power of God” 56. Why do you think the Holy Spirit did not immediately indwell those who believed and were baptized in Samaria? one church. 57. What was the wicked thought of Simon’s heart? That he could buy the God’s power 58. What do we know of the man to whom the Holy Spirit sent Philip in Chapter 8? a. Ethiopian b. Eunuch – can’t have kids c. Religious d. Monotheist e. High Court official of Candace Queen of Ethiopia f. Rich g. Treasurer h. Education 59. What passage was the eunuch reading from? Isa. 53.7,8 60. What did Philip preach to the eunuch? Jesus 61. Prove using at least three passages given in class that baptism is by immersion. a. Jn 3.23 b. Romans 6. 1-4 c. Acts 8.39 62. What are the pricks in Acts 9:5? Ox Goads 63. Who came to Saul in and why? a. Ananais b. Restore Paul’s sight 64. What did the Lord say he would show Paul? How Great thing he must suffer for Christ’s sake 65. What did Paul do right away after he was baptized? Preached Christ was the son God in the synagogues 66. Why did Saul have to leave Damascus? Jews were seeking to kill him 67. According to Acts 9:31, for a church to be multiplied scriptually, what three things must be true? a. edification b. fear of the Lord c. Power - comfort through the H.S. 68. What was the result of the healing of Aeneas? Lydda and Sharon turned to the Lord 69. What was Tabitha’s other name? Dorcas - Gazelle 70. How does Luke describe Cornelius? a. Centurion roman b. Devout – strong faith c. Feared God - monotheists d. Giving to the Jewish people e. Faithful in Prayer 71. What did God teach Peter by the vision which was repeated three times? Not to call Gentiles common or unclean I Tim. 4.1-4 72. What does Peter tell Cornelius and his people & he has learned? Not to call any man common or unclean God is no respecter of persons 73. What could not be forbidden to Cornelius and his crowd? Baptism 74. Why were certain people at the Jerusalem Church contending with Peter? He had gone into the Gentiles house and eaten with them 75. Who was sent to the Church at Antioch? Barnabas 76. How does Luke describe Barnabas? a. Good man b. Full of the Holy Spirit c. Faith 77. What did Barnabas do as soon as he was come to Antioch? Went and got Paul 78. When does Josephus say the famine occurred that Agabus predicted? 46 A.D. 79. Who killed James? Herod 80. How many soldiers were guarding Peter? 16 81. Whose house was the Church praying at? Mary the mother of John Mark 82. Who came when Peter knocked? Rhoda 83. Why did the angel of the Lord smite Herod? He did not give the glory to God 84. Whom did Barnabas and Saul bring back with them from Jerusalem? John Mark 85. Who called Barnabas and Saul to the work? The Holy Spirit 86. What did the Church do and what did this mean in Acts 13:3? 1 Tim 3.1 a. fasted & prayed b. laid their hands commissioning them 87. Why did they probably go to Cyprus? Where Barnabas is from 88. Who was the Roman authority in the country? Sergius Paulus 89. What did Elymas the sorcerer want to do? Turn the deputy away from the faith 90. What was the deputy astonished at? At the doctrine of the Lord 91. What was the missionary team’s habit on going into a new city? Went to the synagogue and preached 92. What O.T. example did Paul use that Peter had also used in his sermon? Psalm 16 93. What did the team persuade the converts to do? Continue in the grace of the Lord 94. What did Paul say the Jews had done with the gospel message in verse 46? Since you do not want to hear we will tell the gentiles 95. What did the disciples do as a sign against the Jews who blasphemed? Shook the dust of their feet 96. If you are filled with the Holy Spirit, you will also be filled with what? Joy 97. What miracle did Paul and Barnabas perform at Lystra? Healed the crippled man 98. Give the four cities where the Team went on their first missionary journey and started Churches? a. Derbe b. Lystra c. Iconium d. Antioch 99. After they left Derbe, they returned to the first three cities where they had planted churches and did what? a. Confirming souls b. Exhorting in the faith c. Ordained elders d. Prayed & fasted e. Commended them to the Lord 100. What did they do when they had returned to Antioch? Gathered church together Give an account 101. What was the first Council of Jerusalem about? Whether the gentiles should be held to the mosaic law 102. Who received the Pauline company in and in what order? a. church b. apostles c. elders 103. How does God purify our hearts? faith 104. What four things were the Gentiles to abstain from? a. form thing sacrificed to idols b. blood c. form things strangled d. fornication 105. What two things did Judas and Silas do for the Church? a. exhorted b. confirmed 106. Whom did Paul pick up from the area of Lystra and Derbe? Timothy 107. According to chapter 16:6-7, could Paul and company have gone anywhere as long as they preached the Gospel? Explain. - No they could preach the gospel where the Holy Spirit led them. 108. What does Luke mean by a chief city and a colony? a. roman city b. capital 109. What did the Lord do to Lydia’s heart? Opened her heart 110. What created problems for the Team at Philippi? Woman possessed with a demon 111. What is the context of 16:31? If you hear & except the message then you will be saved 112. How do we know that Luke didn’t move on with the Team? The change in pronoun tense 113. When Paul left Philippi, where did he go? Thessalonica 114. Of what two things were Paul and company accused in 17:6, 7? a. Turned the world upside down b. Teaching another King than Caesar 115. Where did the brethren send Paul and company? Berea 116. Where did Paul go by himself, where was his spirit was stirred in him? Athens 117. Why is Acts 17:26 important?God made man and the places they can live/ survive 118. What were the reactions to Paul’s discourse? a. Some mocked b. Some another day c. Some believed 119. Whom did Paul find in Corinth with whom he stayed? Aquila & Priscilla 120. Why were these people in Corinth? Jews removed from Rome 121. What O.T. passage is Paul referring to when he said “your blood be upon your own heads?” a. Ez. 3.18-20 b. Ez. 33.4,6-8 122. How long did Paul stay at Corinth? 18 months 123. Who was the Roman deputy of Achaia? Gallio 124. When Paul left Corinth, where did he go? Ephesus 125. Who came to Ephesus while Paul was gone? Apollos of Alexandria 126. Who was taught the Word of God more perfectly, and by whom was he taught? a. Apollos b. Aquila & Priscila 127. Whom did Paul find in Ephesus on his return trip and what was interesting about them? a. Disciples of John b. They had notheard or received the Holy Spirit 128. Who tried to imitate Paul and got whupped? The seven sons Sceva & jewish priest 129. What was the result of this whupping? a. Fear of the Lord fell b. Name of the Lord magnifying c. Many believed 130. What did Paul purpose to do and in what order? a. Macedonia b. Achaia c. Jerusalem 131. Who created a stir in and why? a. Demetrius b. losing money teaching against idols 132. Why was the town clerk of Ephesus worried? The roman guards weren’t afraid to kill in a riot – Pax Romana 133. What day of the week were the disciples coming together according to 20:7? Sunday 134. Who fell asleep and created a stir in the meeting? Eutychus 135. How do we know that elders, overseers and pastors are all the same office? Give two references and explain. a. I Peter 5.1-5 b. Acts 20.17 136. Why did Paul say he was pure from the blood of all men? He gave them the whole council of God 137. Where does Paul say the enemies will come from in 20:29-30? a. outside b. the elders 138. What did Paul do with respect to the Ephesian Church which all missionaries eventually have to do? Handed the ministry over 139. What did the disciples say Paul should not do? Should not go to Jerusalem 140. Who told them to tell Paul this? Holy Spirit 141. What did Agabus do to show what was going to happen to Paul? Toke his belt and tied himself 142. Who convinced Paul to go to the Temple with four young Jewish men? James 143. Who saved Paul from the mob? Roman Commander 144. What did Paul ask for from the chief captain? Speak to the people & calmed the people by speaking Hebrew 145. The Jewish audience listened to Paul until he said what? Sent to the Gentiles 146. What do we know about Paul’s citizenship? Born roman citizen 147. What did Paul do before the council when he was defending himself? He said he believed in the resurrection 148. What did the Lord tell Paul in 23:11? Have courage you are going to Rome 149. Who warned Paul of the conspiracy to take his life? The nephew 150. How many men did Claudius Lysias send with Paul as an escort? 475 151. To whom did Claudius Lysias send Paul? Felix 152. What are the four charges Tertullus brings against Paul? a. Jesus as king b. Ring leader in the Nazarenes colt c. Desecrate the temple d. Plaguing the roman people 153. Paul sought to live his life so his conscience would be clear in two areas. What are they? a. God b. Man 154. What does it mean when Luke says Felix had a more perfect knowledge of that way? His wife was a Jew 155. What were two reasons Felix left Paul in prison? a. Waiting for bribe b. A favor to the Jews 156. Who took over for Felix? Porcius Festus 157. Why was Paul compelled to appeal to Caesar? Festus was going to send him to Jerusalem 158. Who was the Roman governor entertaining? a. Agrippa b. Bernice 159. Who was Paul’s audience in this defense? a. Agrippa b. Bernice c. Fetus d. commanders e. prominent men 160. Why did Paul say he was in bonds being accused of the Jews? Preaching the resurrection 161. Why did Festus say Paul was mad? Much learning 162. Who was Julius? Be specific. Julius was a centurion of Augustus’s’ band -Pretorian guard 163. What did Paul warn the ship captain and owner about? They should wait there was going to be a privaling wind 164. How long were they driven before the storm? 14 days 165. What two great truths did Paul declare in 27:23? a. I belong to God b. I serve God 166. What other great truth did Paul declare in 27:25? He walked be faith 167. How many people were in the ship? 276 168. What did Julius command concerning the life boats and why? cut them lose to save the people 169. What was the counsel of the Roman soldiers and who prevented it? they wanted to kill the prisoners, Julius wanted to save Paul 170. Where did the shipwreck occur? Melita? malta 171. What happened that gave Paul credence among the islanders? Bit by a viper and 172. Whom did Paul cure through the power of God? the father of Publis 173. How long were they on the island? Three months 174. What was Paul’s first action after getting to Rome an settled in his own house? Talked to the Jews 175. What O.T. passage did Paul quote to the unbelieving Jews? Isaiah 6.9-10 176. How long was Paul a prisoner in on this visit? two years